No one's untouchable
by Darkilll
Summary: Parce que parfois la vie n'est pas aussi previsible qu'on le voudrait. Personne n'est intouchable. Sgfic sur notre draymione preferé.


Voilà une petite songfic. Cela faisait longtemps que cette chanson me trottait dans la tête. Je la trouvait magnifique. Et les parole correspondait tellement bien à notre cher Drago Malfoy. Alors je me suis lancé ce matin. Ne jamais remettre à demain ce que tu peut faire aujourd'hui . Donc je ne vous en dit pas plus. Trouvais vous cette magnifique musique. « Untouchable » de Garbage et bonne lecture. Ps : mille pardon pour les faute de syntaxe, entorse et autre horreurs que j'aurai pu faire à la langue française. J'essai de m'appliquer XD.

ps: Enfaite sa fait une semaine que je l ai ecrite mais ff ne voulai po upload le document ouinnnnnnnnn . Mais voila c'est enfin fait ouf sa etai dure lol XD.

* * *

**No one's untouchable.**

Drago était en train de prendre sa douche dans sa somptueuse salle de bain de son manoir  
lorsqu'il sentit une intense douleur dans la nuque l'atteindre. Puis le noir complet.

Ce ne fut que de nombreuses heures plus tard que le jeune homme repris connaissance.

Il se trouvais plongé dans la pénombre. Seul la lumière descendante du jour qui lui parvenait d'une minuscule lucarne grillagé, lui permit de détaillé l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait.

Puis reprenant conscience peu à peu. Son corps commença à émerger à sont tour. Et les douleurs à la nuque qui avait précédé son sommeil « forcé » refirent surface accompagné d'un violent mal de tête. Lorsqu'il voulu porter ses mains à son visage. Il se rendit compte qu'elles étaient attachées dans son dos. Ainsi que ses pieds. Il était ligoté sur un vulgaire chaise de bois.

« Alors Mon cher Mister Malfoy on à fait un bon petit somme ? »

A l'entente de cette voix Drago tressailli. Il connaissait cette voix. Mais de qui venait-elle.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Fit-il dans le vide, la voix légèrement enroué.

« Quelqu'un que tu ne connais que trop bien » fit la voix qui se rapprochait. « Mais je préfère que ta mémoire face ce travail. Cela serait trop simple.» cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'a une femme. Cette manière si sensuelle et prédatrice de parler. Mais laquelle. Il en avait tellement fréquenté.

Un silence de mort s'en suivit. Drago n'arrivai pas à percevoir la respiration de son mystérieux geôlier.

Puis une étrange musique se fit entendre au loin. Il la percevait à peine. C'était une musique étrange, aérienne, fantomatique, envoûtante. Les battements de cœur du Seigneur Serpent furent prit d'une légère accélération. Rien de bien méchant . Apres tout il était un Malfoy. Qu'es qui pouvais l'atteindre ?

_  
This is nothing new to me (il n'y a rien de nouveau pour moi)  
It takes more than what you've got ( prit plus que tu ce que tu avais )  
To frighten me (pour m'effrayer )_

«Tu n'a pas changeais durant toutes ces années. Toujours aussi arrogant et prétentieux. Tu prend tout et plus encore aux gens qui t'entourent. Tu joue de ton influence pour les effrayer. Pour qu'il t'appartiennent. Comme tu a voulus le faire avec moi. »

Il sentit un présence derrière lui. Il voulut ce lever pour partir. Mais ces liens étaient toujours là pour entraver son action. Puis un bandeaux vint lui recouvrir les yeux. Ce qui le plongea de l'obscurité totale. Il ne lui restait plus que son ouïs. Et Cette musique toujours aussi oppressante.

_I'm not scared of you ( je n'ai pas peur de toi)  
There's nothing you can do (il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire)  
Or take from me (ou prendre de moi )_

Puis l'inconnue vint lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi. Tu ne peut rien faire. Tu ne peut plus rien me prendre.»

Il tressailli à ce contacte. Il avait la chair de poule. Cette voix lui était tellement familière. Et pourtant impossible de la remettre sur un visage.

_Untouchable (intouchable )  
You think you're untouchable ( tu pense être intouchable)  
You know (tu sais )  
No one's untouchable (personne n'est intouchable )_

«les gens comme toi pense être intouchable … » deux doigts virent caresser sa joue ce qui le fit frémir. Il avait peur mais ce refusait de cédé à la panique. Cette inconnue avec quelque chose de sadique dans sa voix. Il sentait bien qu'on ne voulais pas son bien dans cette affaire.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentit en danger. Même pendant la grand guerre le danger ne lui était pas apparut. Il avait profité des deux camps. Passant pour un espion aux yeux de tous. Et pendant la dernière bataille. Il avait fait le mort sur le champ de bataille qui c'était miraculeusement relevé. C'était peut être fourbe pour certain. Mais qui hormis lui le savait . Pour toute la communauté sorcière il avait était un des Héros de cette guerre.

_You're bound to lose the game ( tu est lié pour perdre le jeu)  
There's no one else to blame ( il n'y a personne d'autre à blâmer )  
You play so safe (tu joue trop sure)  
And you're not risking enough ( et tu ne risque pas assez )  
You are doomed to be undone ( tu es condamné a la défaite )  
I swear I'll be the one (je jure que serai le seul )  
To bring you down ( à te faire tomber )_

«C'est un jeu bien dangereux que tu a tenté. Mais tu n'est pas assez hardi pour te lancé entièrement dans la bataille. Lorsqu'on joue à ce jeu Mister Malfoy. Il faut tout risquer. Tu a scier la branche sur laquelle tu construisait tes illusions. »

Puis un claquement vif vient se heurter sa son visage il ne pu réprimer un crie de douleur . Le sang coula de ses lèvre.

_It's all your fault ( C'est entièrement ta faute )  
Cause you got caught (parce que tu t'es fait attraper )  
_

« Tout est de ta faute. Parce que tu t'es laissé avoir . »

il avait peur. Et il sentait que l'inconnue jouissait de son impuissance.

« Mais qui êtes vous . Je ne comprend rien …. Laissez moi …Que voulez vous ? » Sa voix était chevrotante .

La musique commencé à se faire plus présente dans la pièce . Il commença à transpirer abondamment. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède à la panique. Non il ne fallait surtout pas.

Puis des mains vinrent se poser sur ses épaule. Il sursauta à ce nouveau contact. Son bourreau vint lui murmurer ces quelques phrase à son oreille.

_Untouchable (intouchable )  
You think you're untouchable ( tu pense être intouchable )  
You know (tu sais )  
No one's untouchable ( personne n'est intouchable )_

«Tu pense être intouchable. Mais toi même tu sais que personne n'est intouchable..» son parfum envahi les narines du jeune homme. Il le connaissait. Le savait. Ce parfum lui amenait un sentiment de sécurité. Et pourtant il n'avait jamais était autant en danger.

Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile .

_It must be nice ( cela doit être amusant )  
To be so sure ( d'être aussi sure )  
And never feel insecure (et jamais sentir l'insécurité )  
It must feel good to believe (cela doit être bien pour croire )  
You're always right ( tu a toujours raison)_

_And you're never wrong (et tu n' a jamais tord)._

Une mains froide et douce vint lui enserré la gorge. Il tremblait de tout son être sous cette caresse. Il s'entait le souffle de l'inconnu sur sa nuque. La panique commençait à avoir raison de lui. Il avait peur. Lui un Malfoy Pouvait donc connaître la peur. Non ce n'est pas possible.

Ce n'est qu'un moment d'égarement. Mais ces mains sur son cou ne le rassuré en rien.

Puis plus aucune caresses. Plus rien. Juste cette musique .

Et la douleur. Des ongle venais de s'enfoncer dans la chair de son cou. Ce fut un instant vif comme l'éclaire. Mais profondément violent. Qui lui arracha un crie de douleur. Mais aussi de surprise. Son sang commença à couler le long de sa gorge suivant les sillons de ses muscles. Ce sang froid comme l'atmosphère de ce moment.

Puis un rire de plaisir retenti. Un rire qu'il avait lui même eu lors des séances de tortures qu 'il avait pu faire subir pendant la grande guerre. Il avait vraiment peur. Il ressentait enfin ce qu'avait pu ressentir toute ses victime. Une peur qui vous rend fou.

« Tu n'imagine pas à qu'elle point c'est jouissif de te voir souffrir à ton tour. Toi qui n'a jamais connu l'insécurité. Toi qui n'avait foi qu'en ta puissance et ton sang. Ton sang si pure. Ce sang qui à donné raison à toute tes folies. Qui pour lequel tu ne remet rien en question. Ce sang dans lequel tu souffre en ce moment.»

Puis L'agresseur effleura la blessure de son prisonnier. Trempa ses ongles dans le sang et traça des dessins sur les joues du jeune homme. Drago trembla de tout son être. Il avait mal. Son esprit avait mal. Plus que son corps.

«Relâchez moi je vous en supplie. Je vous donnerais tous ce que vous désiré. Mais par pitié relâchez moi.»sa voix tremblait. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède à la panique.

Lorsqu'il senti un doigt se poser sur ses lèvres. Il voulu avoir un mouvement de recule. Mais ses liens l'en empêchais toujours.

« chut. Nous en avons bientôt terminé , ne soit pas si pressé. La vengeance et un plat qui se savoure.»

La musique résonnais toujours dans ces tempes. Comme une lente agonie spirituelle. Il avait envi de pleurer. Il voulais savoir qui elle était. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas.

_You've got something to say ( tu a quelque chose a dire )  
You say it to my face (tu me le dit en face )  
And be a man about it (et soit un homme face à ça )  
You got a problem with me ( tu a un problème avec moi )  
Don't go behind my back ( ne t'enfuit pas dans mon dos )  
Just like a baby (juste comme un gamin )_

«Tu a quelque chose a dire ? Tu ma toujours dit pleins de chose. Mais tu ne ma jamais regardé en face. Tu n a jamais su être un homme. Tu n'a jamais était qu'un serpent qui fuit au moindre bruit. Mais les lions se repaître des nuisibles de ton espèces. »

Là, il eu un éclair de clairvoyance. Sa ne pouvait être qu'elle. Sa lionne. Celle qu'il avait aimé et détesté. Celle qu'il avait voulu tuer de ses mains.

« Hermione !! C'est toi.. ? » Sa vois ressemblait plus a un rire nerveux. Un rire ou ce rependait la folie. « pourquoi ??? »

« Tu le sais très bien pourquoi. » Sa voix était celle d'une sadique. Comment est-ce possible. il ne le savait que trop bien.

Il sursauta de nouveau lorsqu'il senti son bandeau tombé de devant ses yeux.

Elle lui apparut enfin. Belle et dangereuse. Les ongles sanglant. Vêtus d'une Robe sombre comme le noir de sa pupille .

La musique était plus forte. Elle résonnait dans ses tempes. Envoûtante et destructrice. Elle en était à son dénouement, il le sentait.

_Untouchable (pride comes before) intouchable ( la fierté d'abord)   
You think you're untouchable (you take a fall) tu pense être intouchable (tu prend une chute)  
You know (you best beware) tu sais ( tu fait plus attention )  
No one's untouchable (a woman scorned) personne n'est intouchable ( un femme méprisé )  
_

« ta fierté aura causé ta perte. Tu aurait du faire plus attention. On ne peu pas joué avec la vie. Tu n'aurait jamais du jouer avec moi. Une femme méprisé. Le plus grand fléau que tu aura connu. Tu a engendré ta propre chute. » Sa voix était sur et posé.

il ne pouvait détaché son regard du sien. Il savait ce qu'il l'attendait. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle leva sa baguette vers lui. Maintenant il aurait voulu regretter ce qu'il avait fait. Mais un Malfoy ne regrette pas.

Il cru son heure arriver lorsque son bourreau lança un sort en sa direction. C'est alors qu'il sentit ses liens ce desserré et tomber au sol. Mais la peur le paralysé. Il ne pouvait bougé. Il ne voulais bougé.

_  
Untouchable (pride comes before) intouchable ( la fierté d'abord)  
You think you're untouchable (you take a fall) tu pense être intouchable (tu prend une chute)  
You know (you best beware) tu sais ( tu fait plus attention )  
No one's untouchable (a woman scorned) personne n'est intouchable ( un femme méprisé )  
No one's untouchable (personne n'est intouchable )  
You think you're untouchable (tu pense être intouchable )  
You know, no one's untouchable (tu sais ,personne n'est intouchable )_

« Personne n'est intouchable . tu le savais…. Tu doit payer… »ces mot était d'une caresse ultime. Infime. Qui lui transperça le cœur.

Une larme unique coula le long de la joue du jeune Serpent.

Il n'entendit pas les mots de sort qu'elle allé lui jeté . Il ne les connaissait que trop bien.

Il n'y avait plus que cette musique qui entrai en lui. Qui Lui assené des millier de poignard au cœur.

Il rencontra enfin cette lumière Verte. Cette éclair libérateur. Révélateur. Elle l'avait plongé dans la lumière. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait peu a peu dans l'obscurité.

_  
No one's untouchable (personne n'est intouchable )  
No one's untouchable (personne n'est intouchable )  
No one's untouchable (personne n'est intouchable )  
No one's untouchable (personne n'est intouchable )_

Le corps de Drago s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione s'effaça lentement dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Seule une larme roula sur sa joue. Et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol de béton.

* * *

Voilà C'est fini. J'attend vos réactions. Bientôt des mise à jour sur « ange et dragon »(d'ici quelque mois c'est encor long je sais).

Mais bon il faut que je recadre tout. Que je ne parte pas a l'ouest lol. Sinon sa serait dommage pour la fic. Allé plein de gros bisous et oublié pas de me donner votre avis ...

Darkim the queen of konery vous salut


End file.
